LOve or rebound
by MadMadisonD
Summary: Deuce and Dina BREAK up , Cece and Rocky get into a fight. rocky starts hanging out with deuce. will something happen? REVIEW PLEASE


Rocky blue sit in her bed awake in the middle of the night , thinking about what had just happen a few hours ago. Rocky had walked in on her best friend and her brother kissing. This obviously turned into a big argument, and ended with Ricky and Cece ending their friendship. Rocky didn't want it this way. She would miss hanging out with her, and telling all her secrets. But at this point she didn't know whether to apologies or to expect an apology. This messed with her brain. She decided to try and sleep. But was the thing, she couldn't sleep. She would toss and turn the whole night thinking of Cece and if the would ever be friends or not. She turned to face her red and blue polka dot alarm clock. The time 04:55. she sighed. She had gotten no sleep what so ever. She decided tp rest her eyes. _"Don't wake me up up up up up up" _ was playing on her phone. Her favorite song , by Christ Brown. She picked up her phone. It was her pre-alarm just encase she overslept. Which she did. She looked at the time, 8:55! She was SO late for school. and Rocky Blue was never late for school! she quickly jumped up and grabbed her school clothes. She got dressed really quickly and quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She grabbed her school bag and ran to school has fast has she could. When she arrived at the school , she got the evil eye from the vice principal, who let this one occasion slip because of Rocky's excellent track record. She sighed , relieved that she was not in trouble.

She made her way down the hallway to English class. She knocked on the door.

**ROCKY POV **

"Sorry I'm late Mrs Vesper" I said quietly. Everybody's eyes turned on me. 'Have you been the office ? " she said. I nodded. 'Alright then Mrs Blue , have a seat , we were going over your semester projects, you can do it on anything that interests you, but you must write it in SA form , or a live performance , for example , a play , a story a dance" she said. I nodded again. "Mrs blue , you will be paired up with Cece" she said.

I looked over to Cece. She had a small smile on her face. She knew I was still upset with her. "Hey so any ideas on the dance we are going to do?" she said. 'Well I was thinking maybe some type of dance that depicts the stages of American history" I said. "Ummmm okay?" cece said , obviously not understanding what I meant. "Rock , are we still friends?" cece asked. "I don't know" I said. She sighed. So did I. when class was done , I walked out. Only to see Deuce and Dina making out. I gagged. Deuce caught my eye and broke apart form dina's kiss. He ran over to me. "Hey Rocky , I wanted to know if you wanted to hang with dina and I sometime , cuz I hear d what happened with you and Cece , and I don't want you to be alone" he said. "Wow thanks" I said while hugging him. He smiled then ran back to dina. "Oh Rocky , meet us at the frozen yogurt place after school" he shouted back. "Will do" I said while walking to my next class.

When the day was finally over , I was relieved , I mean I love school and all, but today was a bit hectic for me. I was happy that Deuce , Dina and I were going to hang out. I made my way to the yogurt place. Only to see deuce sitting by himself , and he looked down. "Deuce? Are you okay?" I asked. While sitting next him. "Ummm Dina broke up with me , she was seeing another guy and she choose him" he said softly. I hugged him. "There will always be other girls, and you were too good for her" I said. "Thanks rocky" he said. I hugged him again. This time it was for longer. We got up. 'Hey you wanna hang at my place , do some homework ?" I asked. He nodded and we made our way to my apartment. When I opened the door, I checked if anyone was home. Seems like noone is home yet. I led deuce to my room and we took out our books and started to go over our homework. When we were finished , he said he had to leave. "I'll walk you out' I said with a smile. "Cool" he said. When we came to my door , I hugged him. 'You know, you really made me feel better Rocky" he said. "Anytime" I said. Then he came closer and closer. Was he leaning in!? then I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. And I was in bliss. Id never felt this way before. And I NEVER wanted it to end.


End file.
